MLP FanFic Capítulo 7--Confundida--
by Azmodeo
Summary: Soy flojo para escribir esto, pero en este cap me esforze algo y creo que os va a molar...


Perdonen la tardanza con los capítulos, pero estoy escribiendo un libro y le mandé el borrador a la editorial, (Joder, estoy emocionadísimo!) dijeron que lo publicarían (SÍ!) pero debo terminarlo antes de Marzo, así que … Lo mismo, lo siento.

Otra cosa, me da gusto ver que cada día tengo más visitas, en serio me alegro :D Si quieren una copia, con gusto se las mando o les dejo el link de descarga. Se llama ¨Mephistopheles ¨ , va a ser una saga de 7 libros –Leviathan, Niccolo, Beleth, Mephistopheles, Las Cruzadas de Alcatraz, Revelaciones, y Jaque Mate (Posiblemente uno extra donde vengan planos de… ciertas cosas que serían un Spoiler)- Es una novela futurista en la que rige una monarquía absoluta, y hay guerras llamadas Cruzadas, las cuales consisten en ganar territorio de la región atacada, los perdedores son asesinados…

Bueno, les aviso que si les apetece que haga algún Fan Fic en especial, me lo hagan saber, para así poder crearlo , estoy tan feliz que les dejo esa opción :D

Capítulo 7 –Confundida-

Amanecieron abrazadas de una forma tierna a más no poder. Scootaloo estaba hecha un ovillo, con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Rainbow Dash, quien la sostenía con ambos brazos de una manera que susurraba ¨Aléjate! Es mía!¨. Los fuertes vientos de las alturas azotaban contra las ventanas y el sol acariciaba los cuerpos de aquellas dos Pegaso.

-Scooti, mi amor, cierra las persianas…

Dijo Rainbow Dash arrastrando las palabras ,ya que seguía un poco dormida.

-No, ya hay que levantarnos preciosa, se que te encanta dormir, pero hoy es un día especial.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras se quedaba viendo los ojos más hermosos del mundo : Los de su novia.

-Especial… ¿Por qué?

-Por que estás tú.

-Sabes que odio las cursilerías, ya dime.

-Va! Venga, levántate, ya son las…

Volteó a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche que se encontraba detrás de Rainbow Dash.

-4:50, caray, vaya que dormimos mucho.

-Habla bien, creí que habías dicho 4:50.

-Pero eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

Contestó con cara de reclamo.

-NO JODAS!

Saltó de la cama y accidentalmente tiró a Scootaloo.

-Huy… Perdón…

Contestó sobándose la cabeza.

-No, no eres tú ,linda.

Le extendió la pata y le ayudó a levantarse

-¿Entonces que?

-Es que…. Tengo que ir a un lado en menos de diez minutos!

Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó corriendo por las escaleras.

-Te amo!

-¿Pero que carajos acaba de ocurrir?- Pensó Scootaloo mientras veía cómo se alejaba Rainbow Dash.

Volaba a toda prisa. Sabía que su casa estaba muy lejos de Sweet Apple Acres, por lo que, si quería llegar, tendría que ir más rápido. El viento golpeaba fuertemente en la cara de Rainbow Dash, despeinando su melena. Al fin, podía ver aquella figura naranja con crin amarilla, sentada bajo un árbol, con el sombrero tapándole la cara y con una ramita entre los dientes, apreciando aquella puesta de sol con los brazos detrás del cuello.

Se acercó y se quedó viéndola, como si estuviese esperando instrucciones. Applejack no dijo nada, sólo levantó su sombrero con una pata, e hizo un gesto con la mirada invitándola a sentar.

-¿No se te hace lindo?

Dijo Applejack, pero con una voz hermosamente dulce, tan femenina, tan segura y firme, muy diferente a la que Rainbow Dash conocía.

-Pues, sí. Es una bella puesta.

-No me refería al atardecer. Me refería a nosotras, en nuestro lugar privado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Su lugar privado era realmente precioso. Una montaña que acariciaba las nubes, con un árbol de manzanas que se veía muy joven. La montaña estaba muy inclinada, y formaba una ¨C¨ , pero ese aspecto único era lo que lo hacia tan especial.

-Verás…

Continuó Applejack.

-He estado pensando mucho en ti desde que te fuiste, se me han hecho muy difíciles estos 7 años sin saber nada de ti…

-Hace 11 años- Mente de Rainbow Dash. Primera persona

Hace rato que me siento sola, y no es por que haya perdido a toda mi familia. No dejo de pensar por que siento esto, menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero ella es tan… no sé, hermosa, bella, inteligente, ágil. Casi como yo. La conozco de hace unos pocos meses, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento bien. Diferente… querida… deseada.

Aquella ponie de hermoso pelaje anaranjado y bella crin color dorado no quería salir de mi mente, por más que lo intentase, era la única que podía llenar ese enorme vacío que siempre había tenido, ella lo compensaba por completo.

Aunque leyera, los personajes se me figuraban a ella. Aunque volara para despejarme, el viento susurraba su nombre y las nubes conspiraban para delinear su bello rostro. Aunque dibujara, mi lápiz se movía por sí mismo y siempre aparecía su esbelta figura, ocupando todo mi lienzo.

Era horrible tener esa imagen en la mente todos los días, cada que me levantaba, cada que prendía el televisor, cada que prendía la consola.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar que me gustaba. Aunque no hubiese razón aparente, la amaba. Fue amor a primera vista.

Aquella noche hacia mucho frío. No tenía dinero para pagar un hostal y en Clouds Dales nadie me quería, solo Fluttershy, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella.

No paraba de toser, la garganta se me estaba hinchando y no tenía nada con que cubrirme. Decidí sucumbir al invierno, a la idea de posiblemente morir congelada, y me recosté en el piso, a unos metros de una granja. ¿Por qué no fui hacia allí? Fácil. Mis patas ya no avanzaban.

Entonces salió ella. Tenía un bellísimo rostro, una crin que pese a que no parecía que se ocupase de ella todo el tiempo, uno creería que iba con algún estilista profesional. Tenia unos ojos brillantes que reflejaban la luz de la luna de aquella noche.

Ya no tenía frío, todo mi pecho se calentaba y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en sincronía de sus pasos hacia mi.

-Hey, linda, hace frío, deberías irte a tu casa antes de que atrapes un resfriado.

Tenía un dulce acento sureño, una voz femenina, tierna y comprensiva.

-No tengo casa…

Respondí arrastrando las palabras, de una forma ronca, rasposa y baja debido a mi garganta, la cual seguía hinchada.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿De dónde vienes?

-Vivía en Clouds Dales, pero… esto…

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi cara, lentamente.

-Tranquila preciosa, dime.

-Mis padres murieron, no tengo donde quedarme.

Me miró con cara de asombro, mientras que yo trataba de no romper en llanto, ella se quedó con la boca abierta y una mano en el corazón.

Se quitó la bufanda de lana de color blanco y rojo que traía en el cuello, me la ató por detrás del cuello y me acercó hacia ella. Me besó en la frente y me dijo:

-No tenemos cuartos extra, pero puedes dormir conmigo.

-Gracias.

Susurré con voz débil.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta su casa, todo el camino me tenía abrazada, no se si era para cubrirnos ambas del frío, por lástima o por afecto. Subimos las escaleras y me llevó hasta su cuarto del fondo. Abrió la puerta y me dijo:

-Por favor, quédate el tiempo que quieras.

Eso sí que era raro. Tener tanta hospitalidad con una extraña.

Levantó las gruesas sábanas y se metió. Caminé con la cabeza agachada, como lo estuve haciendo siempre, busqué un rincón y me tendí en el piso.

-Eh! Ven acá, no por nada en el cuarto hay una enorme cama.

Volvió a levantar las sábanas y me llevó del brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama, me besó en la frente y se acostó a mi lado.

-Buenas noches linda.

Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenas…

Le respondí.

Se me hacía raro dormir con otra ponie, así que me di la vuelta para no verla, pero en seguida de eso pude notar cómo sus dos patas me abrazaron, cómo si yo fuese un enorme peluche, levantó una de sus patas traseras y las subió en mi. A decir verdad me sentía… excitada, pero no iba a dejarle pensar eso.

-Oye…esto… me incomoda tu pata encima de mis nalgas.

Me sonrojé.

-Calma, nos quitará en frío.

Excelente. No me estaba prestando atención.

Cómo si no hubiese escuchado nada, posó su cabeza encima de la mía.

Me estaba mojando un poco, así que decidí optar por no hacerle caso al hecho de que una ponie desconocida me estaba abrazando de aquella manera tan amorosa, pero no pude. Traté de controlarme, pero no podía. Me quedé despierta una hora, hasta que al fin pude dormir.

Cuando me desperté, ya no la sentía detrás mío.

-Bueeeenos días!

Me dijo con una voz energética. Estaba frente a mí.

-Vente a desayunar.

Me aparté las sábanas que me cubrían hasta la barbilla y le seguí hasta la cocina.

-Todo esta tan silencioso desde que Applebloom, Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith se fueron a esa convención de granjeros.

Me dijo mientras llevaba un recipiente con un pay de manzana.

-Oye, gracias por todo, pero, dijiste que no tenías cuartos extra, y resulta que estás sola.

-¿Y?

-Pues, me llevaste a tu cuarto.

-Quería que durmieras conmigo.

-¿Cómo por que?

-Eres linda, quería dormir contigo.

Me quedé paralizada, no le podía contestar. Me sonrojé.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

-Pues, yo… esto, me llamo Dash, Rainbow Dash.

-Mucho gusto ¨Dash, Rainbow Dash¨

-Y… ¿Tú, como te llamas?

-Applejack, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

Se estaba pasando de amable. Quizá no era sólo amabilidad.

Comenzó a cortar dos rebanadas de pay, sirvió una en un plato y me lo extendió.

-Toma, está…

Le di una mordida y casi grité del dolor. Estaba ARDIENDO!

-…Caliente.

Me acercó un vaso con agua y hielo.

-Te hubieras esperado, dulzura.

Me acabé rápidamente el agua, incluso me pasé los hielos.

Después de mi momento del ridículo, me preguntó.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, debí haberte prestado atención antes de haber empezado a comer…

-No de eso tonta, de tus… bueno, tu familia.

Traté de no llorar. El enorme nudo en mi garganta me impedía responder, así que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Perdona, no tenia por que haber sacado el tema, pero es que cuando mis padres murieron, no tenía nadie con quien llorar. Fue hace unos 8 años mas o menos, vivía en una pequeña granja con mi padre y madre. Los amaba. Siempre tenían tiempo para el trabajo y para mi. Pero un día, a algún pirómano se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aventar una cerilla en la paja que teníamos en la puerta de enfrente…

Trató de sacar una sonrisa, pero a cambio sólo logró que lágrimas le brotaran de los ojos.

-Casualmente aquel día yo estaba en un columpio, lejos de ahí… Estuve vagando con el destino de llegar a la granja de mi abuela… fue por eso que te presté atención, por que cuando te vi, me vi a mi misma. La misma mirada agachada con las orejas hacia abajo.

Comenzó a llorar. No se contuvo. Era verdaderamente incómodo verla así puesto que no sabía que hacer, así que hice lo lógico: Me bajé de mi silla, me dirigí hacia ella y la abrazé. En ese momento, justo cuando me sintió, me agarró por la espalda, con sus patas pegadas fuertemente a mis alas, y apoyó su cabeza, y lloró aun mas fuerte. Seguía sin saber que hacer para calmarla.

-Ya, calma, calma…

Con una pata le sostenía el cuello y con la otra acariciaba su melena. Me apretó nuevamente, tratando de contener el llanto. Le alcé la cara y le di un beso en la frente, seguido de uno mucho mas cariñoso en la mejilla derecha. Le moví sus delicados cabellos color oro de la cara y le sostuve por ambos cachetes.

-Puede que suene mal pero… ya pasó, no hay por que preocuparse ahora. Tienes una nueva familia…

Bajó la mirada, me agarró una pata, pegándola mas en su mejilla, y le oí susurrar a un nivel casi inaudible Y te tengo a ti

-¿Perdona?

-No, nada.

Me levanté dispuesta a ir de nuevo a mi asiento, hasta que algo me detuvo. Me sostenía la mano.

-Tú… esto…

Me dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno, tú… te…

-Venga, tranquila. Dime.

-Necesitabas lugar donde quedarte, y yo te lo ofrecí…

-Comprendo. Me vas a hechar.

-Todo lo contrario.

-¿Eh?

-Te puedes quedar con una condición.

-Dispara.

Tiró de mi pata, la cual seguía enganchada a ella, y me abrazó. Puso su boca al lado de mis orejas. Podía sentir su cálido aliento y sus labios rozarme. Me daba cosquillas, pero no quería que se detuviera. Me excitaba.

-Por favor, quédate a dormir conmigo.

-Pues, si quiero estar viviendo aquí, obvio tendremos que estar en la misma casa.

-No me refería a eso…

-¿Quedarme en tu habitación?

-En mi cama, junto a mi.

-Verás, resulta que… La verdad me sentí incómoda contigo tapándome todo el cuerpo.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues, yo no soy… no me gustan las ponies…

Se separó bruscamente de mi, empujándome.

-Yo no hacía eso por que quisiera tener relaciones contigo ni nada por el estilo!

-Entonces… no abrirías tu mente, ¿Por mi?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que… Entonces ¿No lo hacías con fines sexuales?

Bajó de nuevo la mirada, lo que significaba un obvio ¨Sí¨ , sin embargo, me respondió:

-No…

-Vale, dormiré contigo.

Todas las noches hacía lo mismo: Esperaba a que yo estuviese dentro de las sábanas, se iba a su vestidor, y salía cambiada con un pijama muy seductor. Se dirigía a la cama, me besaba en la frente o el cachete y me decía ¨Buenas noches, preciosa¨.

Pasó un tiempo, y su familia seguía ausente. Un día me encargó ir hacia el mercado de Ponie Ville, puesto que ella tenía que acabar de recolectar la cosecha antes de que llegara la abuela Smith. A lo lejos, cerca de la vieja biblioteca, había un pequeño potro, de aproximadamente 8 años. Estaba preguntándole a todos los que pasaban algo, no sé que era.

-Disculpe! Señorita!

¿Me estará hablando a mi?

-Señorita!

Me di la vuelta y le vi.

-Señorita! Perdone, ¿Es usted ¨Rainbow Dash¨?

-Ehm… Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, es que en el centro de correo me dijeron que buscara a una Pegaso color azul cyan con crin de colores del arco iris, y le entregara esto.

Me extendió una cajita de cartón.

-Tome, me costó bastante encontrarla, así que por favor, cuide la caja…

-¿Qué tiene adentro?

-No lo sé, no me quisieron decir.

Se fue corriendo, así que me acerqué a una mesa , afuera de una cafetería.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Me dijo una unicornio de pelaje plateado y crin azul, era realmente bella…

-Pues, ¿Qué tiene?

-No sé, estamos en una cafetería, realmente debo de ir a preguntarle al gerente…

Que grosera.

Se me quedo viendo un rato, con una cara que trataba de comprenderme.

-Es broma!

-Ah, vale…

-Bueno, yo le recomiendo un Capuchino moka y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, es lo que mas piden.

-Ok, tráigame una de esas…

Volví a lo mío. Examinar la caja.

-Tenga: Un Capuchino y unas galletas.

Dijo mientras que levitaba la comida con su cuerno.

-Gracias.

-Por nada.

La caja era del tamaño de unos 3 libros apilados, pero por el peso, obviamente supe que no lo eran. Lo abrí cuidadosamente, y al remover la cinta adhesiva vi que eran papeles, bits de oro y billetes. Abrí uno de los papeles, los cuales estaban muy bien doblados, y lo leí:

-HERENCIA-

Por este medio, se le hace responsable de la mansión situada a la 3era montaña en el sur de Ponie Ville a las afueras de Clouds Dales, la cuenta bancaria de la prestigiosa familia ¨Dash¨ y todas las posesiones materiales de la misma.

Pero que mier… ¿Un pequeñito papel me está diciendo que ahora soy una pequeñita súper millonaria , y además me está haciendo responsable de cosas que no puedo manejar a mi corta edad? Perfecto!

Había una carta más, decía:

Para nuestra preciosa hija:

Para cuando leas esto, ya estaremos muertos, quizás tú ya tengas novio, o un esposo, una familia, una casa y todo eso, pero aun así, era inevitable que este día llegara. Queremos que sepas que siempre te quisimos, y nos gustaría que tú te quedes con todo lo que nosotros teníamos, cuida de tu hermana, quiérela y protégela. Te amamos!

Un momento… ¿Mi hermana? ¿Cómo la iba a cuidar si hace años que se la habían llevado a Canterlot? Además, lo que peor me hace sentir es que ellos esperaban que yo leyera esto cuanto tuviese 25 años o más, y yo apenas tenía 11.

-¿Ya hiciste las compras?

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Holaaa! A.J llamando a Rainbow Dash!

Dijo mientras agitaba su pata frente a mis ojos.

-No las he hecho, perdona.

-Neh!

Respondió y le dio un sorbo a mi Capuchino y comía una de mis galletas.

-No hay problema, podemos ir las dos.

Perfecto. No, mas bien, excelente. La boca de Applejack había tocado el popote de mi café. Le di un sorbo apresuradamente. Me estaba ahogando.

-Eh! Tranquila linda, no te ahogues…

Me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, vámonos.

-¿No te quieres esperar un rato más? No pienso acabarme esto yo sola.

Soy muy tragona, podía acabarme eso y diez veces mas de lo mismo. Quería un rato con ella.

-De acuerdo.

Le dio otro trago a mi café, luego yo le di uno, después ella, así hasta acabárnoslo.

Tomé una galleta y me ensucié la esquina del labio inferior con el chocolate, el cual se estaba derritiendo.

-Deja te limpio.

Se acercó rápidamente, y no me lo esperaba para nada. Me quitó el chocolate de una lamida. Su cálida lengua paso por la orilla, pero casi contaba como beso. Mi corazón se detuvo, sólo para dar latidos mas fuertes poco después. Terminó mordisqueando el pedazo de chocolate. Me lamí los labios, ya que estaban empapados de su saliva.

-Pues… ¿Ya nos vamos?

Me dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ehm… yo… Sí, vámonos.

Una vez acabadas las compras, nos dirigimos a su casa, sin embargo, no le podía mirar a los ojos. Me sentía rara.

-¿Qué te pasa linda?

-Pues, es que… en la cafetería…

-Oh!, ya veo. Así que… ¿Es por lo de el lenguetazo?

-No, no…

-¿O sea que lo puedo repetir?

-Sí, digo ¡No!, quería hablarte de algo.

-Dime.

-Me llegó la herencia, me voy hoy mismo.

-Pero!... quédate un poco mas, por favor!

-Vendré a visitarte, lo prometo.

Bajó la mirada. Realmente estaba triste.

No nos hablamos en todo ese rato, dejé las bolsas con la comida en la mesa de la cocina y me fui.

Hace rato que me siento sola, y no es por que haya perdido a toda mi familia. No dejo de pensar por que siento esto, menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero ella es tan… no sé, hermosa, bella, inteligente, ágil. Casi como yo. La conozco de hace unos pocos meses, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento bien. Diferente… querida… deseada.

Aquella ponie de hermoso pelaje anaranjado y bella crin color dorado no quería salir de mi mente, por más que lo intentase, era la única que podía llenar ese enorme vacío que siempre había tenido, ella lo compensaba por completo.

Aunque leyera, los personajes se me figuraban a ella. Aunque volara para despejarme, el viento susurraba su nombre y las nubes conspiraban para delinear su bello rostro. Aunque dibujara, mi lápiz se movía por sí mismo y siempre aparecía su esbelta figura, ocupando todo mi lienzo.

Era horrible tener esa imagen en la mente todos los días, cada que me levantaba, cada que prendía el televisor, cada que prendía la consola.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar que me gustaba. Aunque no hubiese razón aparente, la amaba. Fue amor a primera vista.

Realmente, tenía que ir a verla…

Salté de mi alborotada cama, me lanzé de las escaleras, y salí volando por la ventana.

La encontré!

Iba caminando lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Aterricé , y fui corriendo hacia ella.

-Applejack! Applejack!

No podía evitar el tener esta enorme sonrisa, abarcando todo mi rostro. Al fin lo aceptaba, era de mi sexo, ¿Y que? Va contra la religión ¿Y que? Todos me criticarían ¿Y que? La amaba! Y no me daba miedo admitirlo, de hecho, se sentía bien.

Se volteó hacia mi, no me di cuenta de que no frené, así que tropecé, y caí encima de ella. Estaba boca arriba, el sombrero se le había caído y su peinado se lo había deshecho.

-Hola…

Me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Se sonrojó.

-Mira, no me importa lo que pienses, pero ya no puedo ocultar esto, menos a ti. Cada vez que te veo, mi pecho se calienta, mis mejillas enrojecen y mi mente se va, dejándome sola, contigo en mis pensamientos. Me vale una mierda lo que vayan a decir de mi, pero te amo!

No sé cómo lo hice, pero lo logré.

-Linda, terroncito…

-Cállate!

Acerqué mi boca a la de ella, y se la cerré de un beso. Sus labios eran deliciosos, mordisqueables… besables. Le apreté el rostro contra el mío, y le pasé la lengua por los labios, y seguí dándole besos rápidos por las mejillas, la boca, el cuello. Me tomó por el pecho y me empujó hacia el suelo. Ahora ella estaba encima de mi.

-Perdón… no se que pensaba…

-No lo malinterpretes, siempre deseé esto, con todo el corazón. He estado soñando contigo, y fantaseando…

Me besó en la nariz.

-Sólo que no quiero que nos vean teniendo sexo.

Mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué te parece esa colina de por ahí?

Le dije.

-¿La que tiene forma de ¨C¨?

-Sí.

-Más que perfecta.

La tome por debajo de los hombros, la abracé, y abrí mis alas, dirijiéndome hacia allá.

-Pareces un ángel…

No le respondí, en vez de eso, la besé.

Una vez que llegamos, ninguna de las dos habló. Llegamos a hacer lo que queríamos.

Yo estaba sentada encima de ella, con las patas traseras abiertas, abrazándole la cintura, mis brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello, y ella recargada en el árbol. Me besaba frenéticamente desde las orejas, hasta los cachetes, rosando sus labios con mi cuello, siguiendo hasta mi boca. Cada uno de sus besos era como tener un pequeño orgasmo. Sus labios apretaban los míos, cambiando su posición constantemente. Abrió la boca e imitó mi técnica: Lamía mis labios. Era tan rico el sentirlos que no me resistí. Abrí yo también la boca, cambiando mis labios por mi lengua. La suya pasaba encima de la mía, y la mía encima de la suya. Le detuve dándole un chupetón, absorbiéndosela, podía sentir como su lengua se revolcaba dentro de mi boca, pidiendo más, y más, pero la saqué, y le chupé la oreja, pasando mi lengua por dentro y por fuera. Seguí besándola por el cuello, tambien la lamía, y seguí haciéndolo, ya que sabía que le gustaba, de lo contrario no sacaría esos bellos gemidos, tan delicados, tan armoniosos, tan afinados…

Sus patas recorrían mi cuerpo, lo masajeaban, se paseaban por mi espalda, acariciaban mis alas, pasaban por mis caderas, a mi trasero, y ahí se quedaron, moviéndose en círculos y haciéndome disfrutar. La moví bruscamente del árbol, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, seguí besándola. Recorrí su pecho con la boca, fui hacia sus axilas, -Comenzó a reir, así que lo dejé- lamí sus pezones, estaban muy duros, les daba vueltas con la lengua, y luego los chupaba. Seguí bajando hasta su vientre, y llegué a su ombligo. También le besé ahí. Cada vez bajaba más, y más. Conforme lo hacía, mis movimientos se hacían mas lentos, y mi cara se ponía cada vez mas roja, y yo me calentaba. Llegué hasta su intimidad. Era precioso. Perfecto. En vez de lamer su ya muy mojado coño, decidí lamerle alrededor, le lamí la ingle, la pierna entera hasta llegar a la punta de su pata, ahí le besé, y bajé de nuevo. Estaba tan mojada que la limpié con la lengua, y volvió a gemir. Le rodeé el clítoris con la boca, le di un chupetón y baje un poco más, insertándole la lengua por su delicado coño, y justo en ese momento me alejó muy violentamente la cabeza. No sabía si sentirme ofendida o enojada.

-Perdón, es sólo que eso fue mucho para mi. Es demasiado… no sé. Me excité bastante, se sentía mas fuerte que un orgasmo constante.

Me dijo, realmente parecía extasiada.

-Ven acá.

Me acerqué y enseguida me besó.

-Oye, tengo se tu vagina en la boca, no te recomiendo besarme ahora.

-Baja y acaba de limpiarme, sigo mojada.

Lo hice. Bajé y la lamí, justo como si fuera una paleta de hielo derritiéndose, la cual tenía que acabarme antes de que se deshiciera por completo. Cuando terminé, volvió a acercarme la cara y me besó.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que traigo de tu vagina en la boca?

Se llevó la pata a la entrepierna, se sobó y se la dirigió a la boca. La chupó.

-Me gusta mi sabor, guapa. ¿Ya me vas a besar?

Nos quedamos ahí, acostadas, dándonos besos de lengua mientras veíamos la puesta de sol. Y así fueron los siguientes 4 años. Siempre que yo, o ella teníamos deseo, íbamos a esa colina y nos desatábamos por completo, cuando acabábamos, nos poníamos recostadas frente a la puesta de sol, besándonos desenfrenadamente.

-11 Años después, actualidad- Narrador omnisciente.

Rainbow lo recordó todo como si hubiese sido un flash, se quedó observando a Applejack, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en el cielo, y se dio cuenta de que ella lo recordó también. Se recostó en las extendidas patas de Applejack, y esta le dijo:

-¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? No había noche en la que no llorara pensando en ti. Me sentía muy, muy sola.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, así que le quitó el cabello de la cara, pensando en si debería contarle que durante todos esos años en que no la vio ,estaba acostándose con su alumna sin siquiera haber roto con ella. Rainbow no sabía si besarla, o dejarla…

.

.

.

.

Verán, me quedé sin Internet, de hecho esto lo estoy escribiendo sin haber ido a pagarlo todavía, pero me gustaría que dejen su review, un comentario o algo, eso es lo que me anima a seguir, ya que estoy muy ocupado con este proyecto de mi libro. Bueno, lo de siempre. Síganme en AlcatrazGamer –TheGhostWriter- , agréguenme a Skype: remmc99 o Alcatraz El Asesino De Infinity (Sí, me gusta Halo) , mándenme sus mensajes, quejas, sugerencias, etc… o si sólo quereis charlar, adelante, no sean tímidos, estoy abierto y disponible. Otra cosa, si este Fic llega rápido a las 50 visitas, les subo el prólogo de ¨Mephistopheles ¨ :D se despide de ustedes, Alcatraz, el hereje Satánico que le vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de escribir mejor, ser buen guitarrista y artista con mucha pasta, Ciao!


End file.
